The inventive concept relates to the field of electronics in general, and more specifically, to non-volatile memories and operations thereof.
Some conventional non-volatile memory devices may not include an embedded Error Correction Code (ECC) encoder circuit. Other devices, which may include an ECC encoder circuit may not operate properly when power is abruptly removed from such devices.